


Lucky

by darknefarious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from Les Mis kink meme was: Gavroche and Eponine as siblings living on the streets together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to write something about them.

For as long as Gavroche can remember, it had always been Eponine that took care of him. Their parents only cared about money making and thievery that they paid little attention to their children. Despite living as a gamin in the streets of Paris and having no roof above his head, despite not being able to eat everyday, Gavroche still had his older sister by his side. 

She placed damp cloth on his forehead when he was sick, wrapped him with an old blanket when it was cold, gave him a bit of coins she earned, shared with him food when he was hungry. Eponine took care of him and showed him love their parents were not able to give to them.

\--

Gavroche had grown impatient waiting for Eponine to come back and had started searching for her. It was normal for his sister not to come back until night, but that particular day, Eponine promised to be back in the afternoon. He started to get worried.

\--

“You’re a feisty little girl, aren’t you?”

“Get away from me!”

The girl’s voice was no doubt to be Eponine’s. Gavroche immediately ran towards where he heard it. She was in trouble. He saw Eponine being cornered by a large man. With how the burly man swayed from his spot, he was probably drunk. 

“Hey ugly, get away from my sister!” Gavroche rushed in front of his sister and glared at the man. 

“Bah! YOU get away from here, brat!” And before Gavroche knew it, he man gripped the front of his tattered shirt and lifted him in the air in one hand. 

“Gav!” Eponine screamed from behind him. 

“What is happening here?” they all stopped. Gavroche was still being held by his shirt. 

Gavroche’s eyes widen when he saw who it was…at the entrance of the alley stood Inspector Javert himself and two more policemen behind him. The drunkard immediately dropped Gavroche on the ground.

“Sir, it was the fault of this child.”

Gavroche stood up, “That’s not true! You were going to attack my sister and you were about to hurt me!” 

The Inspector walked towards them, eyes locked on the drunkard, “Is it true, Monsieur?” 

The drunkard stepped back, “N-no, of course not! That pest is lying!”

Javert looked at Gavroche and Eponine before turning his attention back at the man, “You would’ve been more believable if you are not drunk. You should try contributing o this world instead of threatening children.” He then gave a nod to the two younger policemen behind him, “Take his man at the precinct.”

The Inspector then looked at them. Gavroche stared back and stood his ground in front of his sister. Javert sighed and started to walk away, “You children should avoid going to places like this. Take care of your sister.”

Gavroche let out a long breath he did not noticed he was holding. For the first time, he was actually glad the police came (probably will be the last too). He then felt Eponine hug him. He hugged back.

“Are you alright, ‘Ponine? Are you hurt?” he asked. 

“No, I’m fine.” She answered, “Thank you. You were very brave.” Gavroche hugged her tighter. He promised he would always protect her after all. 

Eponine finally released him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “Come on, I earned a few coins a while back. We can buy some bread.”

Gavroche smiled, “Alright.”

He may not have everything, but he always thought he was lucky to have a sister like Eponine.


End file.
